The Emperor's Thoughts
by tategami
Summary: The Digimon Emperor speaks to Davis, with unexpected results...


The Emperor's Thoughts

  
  


Disclaimer: Hey y'all. Sup? I dont own didgimon, though i wish i did. Lol

  
  


"Ah yes, the Digi-destineds are here again." Ken sat in his seat, looking at the many screens, which showed various places in the digital world. Ken watched the group, feeling a strange sensation going through his heart of stone. 

He immediately suspected that Kari was the cause of this. Since she had been captured and he had talked to her and seen her caring and determined nature, his thoughts had been floating to her very often. Yet Kari wasn't in the group today. 

Who, then, could cause this change? 

"Lalalala!" Davis sang at the top of his lungs. All the children shook their heads in exasperation and walked ahead. Davis, still singing with his head back and eyes closed, did not notice that he was soon alone. He was in a deserted part of the woods, and a howl of a digimon got his attention. He looked frantically around. "Guys! Where are you??" His voice echoed. No one answered. He began frantically running in the woods, but soon he was hopelessly lost. He sat down on a log. 

_Oh no_, he though to himself. _I'll never get out of this and I'll never see Kari again_. 

The others, even Veemon, were nowhere in sight. The normally excitable boy sat down, his shoulders slumped. The trees, with hands of twisting black branches, slashed the air above Davis' head in the silence. 

A distinct chill passed down Davis' spine. He had never been in such a quiet location before. 

"I know who you are and I know all of your thoughts," came a disembodied voice from above. The Digimon Emperor cackled to himself as Davis tried to locate the source of the voice. 

"You cannot find me unless you look beyond what you see!" shouted the voice, gaining momentum. "All of this time you have foiled my plans, cursed me off, and defeated me time after time. Now you will truly see who I am, the great Digimon Emperor!" he said, his sharp voice leaving a dreary reverberation in the air. 

Davis looked around again to see a movement in the shadows of the Digital forest. 

A thin, tall boy of thirteen approached him. It was the blue-haired Digimon Emperor. Davis stepped back for a moment, then gritted his teeth angrily. 

"What the hell do you want with me, man? You're creeping me out in this forest!" he exclamied, ready to fight the teenage dictator.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to make you see what it is like to be me!!" he said in a mysterious tone. 

"Day after day I am here alone, and as you sat in the forest I sit in my own mind. Alone... no one understands me. You have been lead away from your group, your friends.... as I was lead away from my family. I will take you away from those foolish children and make you into a cold and abandoned child. Then you too will become evil and the innocent side of your soul will die," hissed the Emperor. 

"Why do you want to hurt other people, Emperor.... guy? Shouldn't you just worry about your own troubles instead of causing more pain?" asked Davis innocently. The Emperor froze in his position, his eyes becoming blank. 

"No, no. I... don't have any regrets or pain. You should not accuse me of such weaknesses!" shouted the the Emperor, his dark voice bouncing off of the trees. 

"You probably need someone to talk to, someone besides these Digimon slaves. Don't you have any friends, Digimon Emperor?" Davis said finally. 

"Friends? What the hell is that supposed to mean, fool? No one needs friends. Look how far I've gotten in this world without them," he screeched wildly, his violet eyes intense. 

"No, your life here isn't too good," said Davis, shrugging, "because you're all alone, like you said. If you weren't evil, I'd feel sorry for you. I might even be your friend, but you're crazy and don't want any company."

"I..." the Emperor began. He did not know what to say. This boy, this simple and oafish moron, had just completely explained his state of mind. How could someone so oblivious read his subconscious so expertly?

"Listen, kid, you are smarter than you look. You... I cannot explain it, but you understand me perfectly," the Emperor said in a low voice. 

"Yeah, whatever man," said Davis, walking away. He had to find the others, because this was getting weird. 

"Do not leave. You are not permitted to. I need to tell you... anyone... something," said Ken in a broken voice.

"Yeah?" asked the brown-haired boy, turning around. 

"Nevermind."

"Oh, um... okay," said Davis, singing obnoxiously to himself as he left the forest. The Digimon Emperor stood there, in shock and anger and admiration all at once. 

"_That boy is amazing.... he hides his true perceptiveness behind the cover of idiocity.... and yet, there is something intriguing about him,_" thought Ken, wandering after Davis. 

He caught up with the Digidestined boy, then roughly turned him around with a hand on the shoulder. "You..." he uttered in a guttural tone. 

"Do not forget, pretty boy, that you are indeed the most intriguing Digidestined. I will not forget what you have said.... now get out of my sight, vermin," he ended on a violent note, shoving Davis. A wry smile was on the Emperor's face as he put a hand on Davis' face for a minute and then walked away.

Davis shrugged and kept on walking. 

  
  


  
  


The End. 

  
  


End note: Review, please. This is my first story. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
